


Stay Away

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Kirk's Omega [5]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 20:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21082400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Stay Away

It took ten minutes of bickering from Kirk and your brother for you to finally get their attention. “Can I please go back to my quarters now?!” 

They both looked over at you. “Are you feeling well enough?” Bones asked, concerned. 

“You’re being moved to my quarters.” Kirk told you.

You widened your eyes. As appealing as that sounded, you had standards as to how fast things were to move. You looked at your brother and nodded. “Just tired.” You glanced at Jim. “And we’ll talk about it but for now get me back to my own place?” 

Kirk sighed, but nodded. “Yeah, come on.” 

“Jim, I expect to speak with you after.” Bones glared at him.

Kirk ignored him and lifted you despite your protests that you could walk. He sent a glare Bones’ way before walking down the hall and down to the quarters. Letting out a breath, you buried your face in his neck, not wanting to see the looks of the others. Kirk groaned at that, letting his head fall to the side slightly. 

Once to your room, he quickly punched in his override code and carried you inside. He cleared his throat as he sat you on the sofa. “So I guess you figured it out too?” He moved you onto his lap. 

You nodded. “Yeah. I had an idea early on, but brushed it off.” You shrugged. “Figured it wouldn’t matter either way.”

He frowned at that and brought you closer. “It does matter, you’re my mate. My true mate.” He smiled and cupped your cheek, ready to lean in for a kiss. 

You pulled back, slightly nervous. You saw him slouch slightly. “I don’t want to jump into anything.” You told him honestly. “I-it’s just from everything I’d heard...you're not the settling down type.” 

“But it’s just you now. There’s never going to be anybody else.” He tried to assure, holding you close as he was afraid you’d run off now. 

“I’m still not rushing into anything!” You told him. “I’ve lived my life trying to prove I’m more than just Leonard’s ‘baby sister’, and then trying to show I’m more than just some little Omega. I never expected that I’d find a true mate, because it’s uncommon, so this is weird for me.”

Kirk looked almost offended. “But...you’re not rejecting me right?” He tilted his head. 

You shook your head. “Of course not.” You assured him. “This is just...scary...for me.”

He nodded, letting his hands fall to his sides. He felt silly, wondering why he had thought things would fall so easy into place. “Well okay then.” 

“Thank you for saving me.” You told him softly. You had to start somewhere, right?

“It was my biggest priority.” He nodded. “Do you want me to...do you want me to go?” 

“You don’t have to.” You gave him a small smile. “Although, I have a feeling we’ll be seeing Leonard soon.” 

Kirk rolled his eyes. “He can suck an egg.” He sighed though, gently moving you off his lap. “I don’t want to do anything you’re uncomfortable with so um…” He motioned to the door as he stood. 

You chuckled lightly at that. “Maybe I can join you for dinner? I mean, unless you’d prefer to sit with your friends.” You blushed, honestly not wanting him to go.

He shook his head. “You’re my number one now. Wherever you want me, I’m there.” He bit his lip, eyeing you sheepishly. 

Hearing that, you couldn’t help the smile that grew. “So, then...it’s a date?” 

Jim nodded. “I’ll pick you up at 1800 hours?” He smiled. 

“I’ll see you then.” You agreed, feeling the butterflies flutter in your stomach.

* * *

Bones was waiting for Kirk outside your quarters, a livid expression on his face.

Kirk was immediately pressed against the wall by Bones, gritting his teeth in surprise. “Stay away from my sister!” Bones spat. 

Shoving Bones away, Kirk glared. “I don’t think so.” He fixed his shirt. “You can’t mess with biology Bones.” 

“I refuse to watch her get hurt because she got stuck with you!” Bones hissed.

Jim clenched his jaw. “I’m sorry you have such a low opinion of me. Either way you have to deal it.” He began walking off. 

Bones grabbed Kirk’s shoulder to make him look at him. “I've seen you sleep with countless women over the years, Jim. I've never seen you come close to a relationship!” 

“And none of them have ever been my true mate. It changes things.” He hissed. “She feels it too!” 

“Suddenly, things change? So some past fling that you've raved about could walk by you in nothing, and you'd have no desire to sleep with her? You suddenly decide you want to settle down?” He scoffed.

Kirk glared harshly. “You know what Bones? Screw you. You have no idea what true mates mean, and I’m doing my fucking best.” 

Bones stared at him in disbelief. “And suddenly you’re an expert? You aren’t even actually mated, for one. And you’ve been denying it since you met her.”

“Because I didn’t know! What’s the underlying problem here?! Worried she’s not gonna need you anymore?” Jim sneered. 

“She’s never needed me, Jim!” He pointed out. “Ever. She’s the most Alpha Omega I’ve ever met, and I know you’ve seen it, too.” Bones pointed. 

You’d heard them in the hall, and tried to ignore it, but it was getting to you. “DAMN IT!” You yelled once you’d stepped out of your door. “Leonard, I’m not jumping into bed or into being truly mated just like that!” You pointed at your brother. “And you!” You pointed at Kirk. “Go...boss someone around while I have a word with this jerkoff.” 

Jim wasn’t used to being bossed at, especially by his mate, but he stepped back and walked off. 

Bones looked unamused as you stared at him. “I’m looking out for you sweetheart. Who else is going to?” 

You looked at him like he was growing a second head. “Me?!” You pointed to yourself. “It’s my life, Leonard. If you found your mate, and I pulled this crap, you sure as hell wouldn’t stand for it. Do you have any idea how hard it’s been on me trying to push it down, and hide it?”

“Which is why it would be easier to reject each other.” He shrugged. “And sweetheart, you’ll thank me. He’s a heart breaker. I know it and you know it.” 

“Leonard McCoy. I swear to God that if you do not stay out of this, I will find a way to make your life a living hell. AND I’ll tell Daddy you’re denying your sister a chance at being happy.” You narrowed your eyes. 

“Once he finds out it’s Kirk, he’ll back me up.” Bones rolled his eyes. 

You punched his shoulder slightly. “Stay out of my love life, damn it!” You snapped, storming back into your quarters.

Bones scoffed, definitely not staying out of it. As he went back to MedBay, he passed Scotty as he was training a couple of Ensigns, one of them catching his eye. 

* * *

Just as he said he would, Kirk knocked on your door at 1800 for dinner. You smiled when you opened the door. “How bad is the talk?” You asked as you stepped out. Being on a ship, word would spread fast.

He chuckled. “Not as bad you’d think actually. If anything, it’s me they’re talking about.” 

“What about?” You asked, curious. 

He winced, not thinking you’d ask. “Um, just what Bones was yelling at me for really.” 

You groaned. “I told him to stay out. Or I’d make his life hell and tell Daddy he's trying to deny me the chance to be happy.” 

Jim laughed. “You’re so cute.” He offered his his hand shyly. 

Biting your lip, you laced your fingers with his. “Let's just hope it doesn't come down to that.” You blushed.

He shrugged. “I’m not worried about him.” He walked into the lunchroom with you and led you to get your food. 

You heard the whispers as you moved through the room, and saw some of the stares when people looked as you sat. “Stupid crew.” You muttered.

“They’re just jealous.” Jim assured. “Did you wanna sit alone or…?” 

“Nah.” You shook your head. “I mean, I've been nothing but snippy towards you. Should probably get to know you now.” You chuckled.

He smiled that charming smile of his and picked a bench to sit at. “So, what made you pick Star Fleet?” He asked once you sat. 

You grinned. “For one, I knew it would piss Leonard off. Secondly, I wanted to travel. And lastly, it was better than being stuck back home.”

He nodded. “Makes sense. I’m glad you got chose for the Enterprise.” He flirted, then spoke seriously. “Really glad.” 

“Because I piss off my brother?” You teased, spotting him. When he looked over, you stuck your tongue out at him. “Sorry.” You blushed.

He chuckled. “Because I wouldn’t of met you, at least not this soon.” 

“Good point.” You smiled as you began eating.

* * *

Dinner with Kirk went better than you had expected, if you were being honest with yourself. Afterwards, he even walked you back to your quarters.

You smiled as you thought about it, quickly telling yourself to calm down a little. 

After you'd showered, and gotten ready to crawl into bed, you bit your lip. What would it be like to hold him at night? Shaking your head, you climbed into bed.

But it was too late, the thought of him was already etched in your mind and it was like you suddenly missed the smell of him. It caused you to toss and turn until you were so frustrated that it was almost painful.

“Screw it.” You mumbled to yourself before grabbing a pullover and sneaking down the hall to find Kirk. 

Finding his quarters, you opened his door with ease, it already being cracked open. Suddenly you froze, your heart catching in your throat as tears of hurt and anger burned your eyes.


End file.
